


Tonight (We Need a Lover)

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [2]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comedy, Hangover, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mick is just tired of everything, POV Alternating, Questioning, Tommy is a mummy's boy, Writober20, internalised biphobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Osservarlo da lontano gli ricorda dei minuziosi dettagli di lui a cui, in altre circostanze, non avrebbe dato particolarmente importanza. Il suo portamento, prima di tutto, che è un trascinarsi svogliato più che l’andatura stereotipata da rockstar. E poi, come a voler peggiorare la già tragica situazione, il suo volto appare un poco più impassibile del solito, con screziature di tedio negli occhi che portano Tommy a rivolgere il proprio sguardo altrove.Bene, è incazzato– pensa in principio; anche se poi non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che lo ha visto sorridere, o appena visibilmente contento – e tale rivelazione non si dimostra essere di grande aiuto.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Mick Mars
Series: Writober20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Tonight (We Need a Lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Dalla lista blank, il prompt l'ho aggiunto io: Segreto

Tommy si sveglia con un mal di testa terribile.  
È abituato a questo genere di sbronza, eppure i sottili fili di luce che tagliano l’aria lo infastidiscono in un modo inusuale.  
Non riconosce la stanza in cui si è addormentato, ma dando una veloce occhiata ai mobili, può affermare che si tratti di un hotel.  
 _Devono essere ancora in tour_ \- lo pensa senza reali certezze; non ricorda nulla di ciò che è accaduto la notte precedente né i compiti che gli spettano in quella successiva.  
Eppure, nonostante dovrebbe preoccuparsi della temporanea amnesia, con la mente inizia a pensare a cose, a dettagli del tutto inappropriati per il luogo in cui si trova.  
 _Gli manca mamma_ \- non sa perché pensa a lei adesso, qui, quando è mezzo nudo su un letto matrimoniale dalle lenzuola sfatte. _Gli manca papà_ , anche, e tante altre piccolezze che erano soliti fare assieme quando erano tutti a casa.  
Sente la mancanza di sua sorella che, come solito, si lamentava dei vestiti che le rubava dall’armadio - mostrandosi fintamente sorpresa ogni volta che lo vedeva con un paio di suoi pantaloni addosso.  
Gli mancano anche le colazioni condivise lentamente alla domenica mattina, con il solo pensiero di doversi gustare i pancakes appena tolti dalla padella.  
Con i ragazzi è diverso, tante cose sono diverse; vuole bene ad ognuno di loro come se fossero una specie di famiglia, ma né le battute svelte di Nikki né i finti bronci di Vince possono sopperire all’amore di casa.  
  
_Telefono, devo telefonare_ \- pensa allora, inclinando il busto quanto basta per abbandonare il torpore da sbornia. Il solo drizzarsi gli procura un conato di vomito lungo la gola, lasciandogli un amaro sapore in bocca che è un accenno a ciò che ha bevuto ieri.  
Allora inizia a ricordare qualcosa.  
Prima il whiskey, quello di Nikki. Sono a Memphis - ed è certo di aver ordinato così tante bottiglie da non ricordare neppure quanto abbiano pagato di servizio in camera.  
Il Tennessee è uno stato strano, non sa esattamente spiegare il perché - forse è tutto il south-east ad avere un qualcosa di inconsueto.  
Riesce a immaginare di nuovo il festeggiare degli spettatori, i loro boati e il fiume di alcol che, accompagnandoli dal palco al loro albergo, fa sembrare il Mississippi niente altro che un misero ruscello.  
Ricorda anche le ragazze, ora - una mora, forse, bassa, ma con una forza che ancora lo stupisce. Si è lasciato abbindolare, deve ammetterlo, ma raramente si ricorda delle sue nottate selvagge sotto le coperte e il fatto che non si sia dimenticato di lei lo inquieta un po’.  
Lo inquieta ancor di più notare di essere da solo, nessun corpo sinuoso a nascondersi al suo fianco, magari solleticando quelle parti di lui che cominciano a risvegliarsi lentamente, chiedendo attenzioni.  
Lo inquieta il riflesso di sé che nota attraverso lo specchio davanti al letto: ha ancora segni del rossetto rosso che ha messo prima del concerto, ora sbavato sulle labbra, e le due linee di trucco nero sulla sua guancia sono sparite, sporcandogli appena la pelle di grigio.  


Un’altra memoria ritorna nella sua testa, un fulgore che gli abbaglia la mente, provocandogli un brivido lungo la schiena nuda.  
Non sa se è disgusto, voglia di rimettere o solamente un brivido di freddo.  
Per precauzione si nasconde sotto le lenzuola di nuovo, si arrotola a tal punto da sparire tra di esse, immobilizzato, ma il senso di angoscia riesce a penetrare anche lì, imporporandogli le guance.  
Vorrebbe scappare, rinchiudersi dove il dubbio non possa assalirlo, ma ormai è troppo tardi e le immagini della notte trascorsa scalciano per occupare il posto che spetta loro, strabordando oltre le sue imprecazioni.  
  
«Oh, cazzo.»  
È indelebile, lo è per davvero, l’immagine di lui inginocchiato, le mani a stringere la struttura in metallo del letto e un paio di dita tra i capelli ad obbligarlo ad alzare il capo.  
  
«Porca troia.»  
Riecheggia nella stanza il cigolare del materasso, lo stesso rumore della notte precedente - un déjà-vu che rivive ogniqualvolta muove un muscolo, esumando segmenti di recente passato che vorrebbe ora dimenticare.  
Forse deve essersi sbagliato, non era esattamente una ragazza mora - quella con cui ha condiviso la notte il giorno prima -, e adesso che il viso della misteriosa compagnia diviene più chiaro nei suoi ricordi, Tommy desidererebbe annegare per sempre, inghiottito tra le coperte.  
Non crede di aver dubitato mai del suo orientamento sessuale, – dopotutto lo sanno tutti, _i Mötley Crüe amano le donne e le donne amano i Mötley Crüe! –_ ma qualcosa è capitato, e non è un errore perdonabile dalle circostanze.  
  
«Uh», Tommy sospira un poco, cercando di trovare la forza di alzarsi dal letto. «C’è qualcuno?»  
Sa che voce dovrebbe aspettarsi in risposta, un tono che conosce _sin troppo bene_ , invece il silenzio che lo accoglie lo rincuora perché una parte di lui non avrebbe mai sopportato una conversazione troppo imbarazzante.  
  
«Eeeh... Mick?»  
Alla fine, tentennando, pronuncia il suo nome, è solo un bisbiglio tra i denti, non più che un rifolo di parole che si perdono tra le quattro mura della stanza, riecheggiando quanto basta per fargli capire che _sì, è solo._  
  
«Tommy, va tutto bene, è tutto okay.»  
Bisbiglia tra sé e sé, in conflitto tra l’afferrare il telefono sul comodino per chiamare casa o rimanere immobile, abbandonandosi mollemente tra le lenzuola disfatte. Non sarebbe un piano così malvagio, ma è consapevole che prima o poi dovrà incontrare gli altri – _lui –_ e nessuna sciocca scusa potrebbe portarli a rimandare un intero tour.  
  
Passa un’ora o forse più per prendere una decisione – prima una doccia nel tentativo di scacciare le ultime memorie notturne, e poi la voce di sua madre a bisbigliargli un allegro _“buon giorno, caro!”_  
Il mal di testa inizia a non essere più così terribile.  
  


**_♪♪♪_ **

Le prove per il prossimo concerto saltano.  
Mick lo scopre quando, rientrando in hotel dopo la sua fumata mattutina, un membro della loro crew lo raggiunge trafelato e con uno sguardo deluso sul volto.  
Non ha bisogno di ascoltare il suo borbottare per comprendere la situazione e, piuttosto a corto di pazienza, lo interrompe prima che possa finire il suo resoconto.  
  
«È Tommy.»  
  
«Tommy?»  
  
I due si guardano per un attimo, un cenno di perplessità tra le pieghe della fronte, e poi silenzio. Mick cerca di estrapolare qualche informazione in più dagli occhi del tecnico, ma nota solo una screziatura di confusione, la medesima che si rispecchia nel proprio sguardo.  
  
«Tommy è a fare colazione, è sceso dieci minuti fa.»  
La risposta non pare convincerlo, ma inizia a capire che non vi è bugia nascosta in quelle parole, che Tommy è _davvero_ in sala a mangiare la sua stupida colazione – e forse, forse non è disperato per ciò che è successo il giorno prima come Mick immaginava.  
La lista di possibilità si restringe e, conoscendo il batterista, non è improbabile che abbia già dimenticato l’inconveniente.  
 _Tutto passato, tutto scordato._  
Ma no, qualcosa è fuori posto, per forza deve esserlo.  
  
«Quindi,» si accende una sigaretta, già la quarta da quando si è svegliato, e di solito non è un buon segno. «Perché le prove non si fanno se il problema non è Tommy?»  
  
«E perché il problema dovrebbe essere Tommy? C’è qualcosa che non va, sta male? Non mi han-»  
  
«Sta bene, sta bene.» _Almeno credo_ – ma non lo dice poiché teme di star proseguendo verso una direzione che potrebbe rivelarsi un vicolo cieco, non uno d’uscita.  
  
«Okay, perfetto. Quindi dobbiamo capire solo dove diamine è sparito Vince.»  
Mick ha bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la notizia, un poco è distratto ancora dal pensiero di dover parlare a Tommy dopo ciò che è successo e, pur non ammettendolo apertamente, non è così preoccupato della presunta sparizione di Vince.  
Per i Crüe non è inusuale ritrovarsi dalla parte opposta della città, magari con la schiena a pezzi dopo essersi addormentati – no, _accasciati_ – durante un festino senza limiti. Tuttavia, non si può dire lo stesso di quello che è successo _a lui_ la notte prima…  
Aspira catrame prima di proferire parola e ci pensa a lungo, di nuovo, senza comprendere come possa essere successo, ma ciò che lo scandalizza di più è la reazione inaspettata. Una parte di sé non sembra pentita, il che è una novità che neppure una buona colazione lo aiuterebbe a digerire.  
  
«Aspettiamolo in hotel, non penso che possa essere andato molto lontano.»  
Non crede molto alle sue stesse parole, ma ora ha questioni ben più gravi di cui occuparsi, e la sagoma che intravede vicino al bar dell’albergo gli suggerisce di prendere una saggia decisione.  
 _Mai rimandare o trovare scuse_ – Mick Mars è un uomo che si prende le proprie responsabilità.

**♪♪♪**

Tommy se ne sta seduto – anzi, _appollaiato_ – su una sedia in attesa di trovare gli altri. Deve essersi svegliato piuttosto tardi poiché in sala vi sono poche persone, la maggioranza volti conosciuti di tecnici della band.  
È già al suo quarto succo all’arancia – un elisir post-sbornia capace di miracoli – e il borbottio di _Like a Virgin_ alla radio lo risveglia pacato, come ad essersi dimenticato per un attimo soltanto il perché del suo primo malumore.  
La mattina è il segmento più difficile della giornata, lo deve ammettere, eppure riconosce di aver creato un dramma più grande di quanto fosse in realtà; in fondo si parla di Mick, sì, la persona più responsabile del gruppo – _il più grande, il più esperto_ – e Tommy, seppur ancora alienato dall’esperienza, immagina che debba fare la sua parte.  
Parlare di ciò che è successo e decidere che farne: può essere un errore che entrambi decideranno di lasciarsi alle spalle, oppure… oppure non conosce quali possano essere le alternative.  
E nonostante le premesse fossero buone, e fosse ormai convinto di comportarsi da adulto per una volta nella vita, quando il viso di Mick appare all’entrata della sala tutti i buoni propositi iniziali scompaiono in un sorso di dannato succo di frutta.  
  
Non lo chiama neppure, – il fifone – forse perché si aspetta di essere notato senza alcun problema o, com’è più probabile, una parte di lui spera che Mick lo eviti e che dalla stanza veloce esca come veloce è entrato.  
Osservarlo da lontano gli ricorda dei minuziosi dettagli di lui a cui, in altre circostanze, non avrebbe dato particolarmente importanza. Il suo portamento, prima di tutto, che è un trascinarsi svogliato più che l’andatura stereotipata da rockstar. E poi, come a voler peggiorare la già tragica situazione, il suo volto appare un poco più impassibile del solito, con screziature di tedio negli occhi che portano Tommy a rivolgere il proprio sguardo altrove.  
 _Bene, è incazzato_ – pensa in principio; anche se poi non riesce a ricordare l’ultima volta che lo ha visto sorridere, o appena visibilmente contento – e tale rivelazione non si dimostra essere di grande aiuto.  
Potrebbe aiutarsi da solo e immaginare che ci sia almeno una smorfia minuta oltre l’espressione ottenebrata dall’usuale uggia; ma non è un ottimo bugiardo – ancor meno se riguarda il chitarrista – quindi si arrende alla cinica realtà delle cose.  
  
Non ha neppure il tempo di convincersi a salutarlo per primo: Mick si volta verso di lui, forse casualmente, _forse no_ , ma lo fa sembrato un gesto dettato dal caso – come se fosse così strano incontrarsi nel medesimo hotel.  
Sembra ora arrabbiato ora indeciso, qualcosa che stupisce Tommy perché fino a quel momento non avrebbe mai immaginato di riconoscere una qualsiasi emozione sul suo volto, ma adesso non ha più granché importanza. Non si aspettava neppure di ritrovarsi a letto con un uomo, e invece…  
  
«Tommy.»  
  
E lui si alza, sì, si alza come farebbe uno scolaretto rimproverato dall’insegnante per qualche errore che solo i bambini sono capaci di fare. Eppure, non sono a scuola né potrebbe essere definito esattamente _un ragazzino_ , ma gli anni che li dividono in questo momento lo fanno sentire immaturo, ancor più se paragonato al greve peso che Mick sembra portarsi sempre sulle spalle.  
  
«Hey», lo esclama a bassa voce, mormorando più a sé stesso, mentre invano cerca di nascondersi dietro l’ormai mezzo vuoto bicchiere d’arancia. «Uh… oh, hanno ritrovato Vince?»  
  
Entrambi sanno che è un modo per distrarsi, una piccola scusa per rimandare di poco la conversazione che sentono di dover affrontare. Lo stesso Tommy è stupito quando, a differenza di ciò che si aspettava, l’altro sembra seguirlo nel suo farneticare senza senso.  
Risponde, persino, intrattenendosi con varie ipotesi sulla scomparsa del loro vocalist e parlando più di quanto abbia mai fatto negli ultimi mesi di tour.  
Poi il tempo trascorre veloce e Mick lo osserva, non sa che cosa voglia intendere con quello sguardo, ma semplice continua ad osservare. Pare cercare sottopelle delle risposte che – sanno entrambi – nessuno a quel tavolo sarebbe capace di pronunciare apertamente.  
Non riguarda più la band, ormai sono giunti alla conclusione che Vince deve essere vivo da qualche parte, ma un nuovo silenzio imbarazzante inizia a farsi spazio tra loro, alternato solo dal saltuario chiacchiericcio dello staff dell’hotel.  
  
«Quindi…»  
Deve essersi già fatto tardi e sebbene non ci sia un orologio per confermarlo, una parte di Tommy è in procinto di lasciare la sala, combattendo tra una fuga tattica e rimanere per l’umiliazione che gli spetta.  
  
«Penso sia fuori discussione dirlo agli altri,» Mick sussurra, si accende una sigaretta e aspira lento, come a voler prendere tempo per dire la cosa giusta. «Non che ci sia motivo per cui loro dovrebbero saperlo.»  
  
«Tralasciando il fatto che siamo nella stessa band?»  
Tommy non sa dove abbia trovato il coraggio per dirlo, deve essere uno dei suoi momenti di estrema schiettezza – dote ereditata dai suoi -, e l’espressione che ottenebra il volto di Mick non pare preannunciare una conversazione dai toni pacifici. Non è la prima volta che discutono, certo, ma vi è discrezione tra loro che lascia sottintendere che la questione è più grande dell’essere colleghi musicisti.  
  
«Non verrebbero mai a saperlo, e cazzo, non c’è nessuna regola che obbliga a dire con chi scopiamo.»  
Lo bisbiglia giocherellando con la sigaretta tra le dita – indice, medio, e poi di nuovo – trattenendo un nervosismo che, altrimenti, Tommy non potrebbe in alcun modo individuare sul suo viso. Tutto è ritornare alla normalità, e Mick è sempre quello ad avere più controllo tra i due. Non sembra cedere, né ad inutili sofismi né a volgari sfoghi.  
  
«Ma questa volta è diverso.»  
Lo dice e _qualcosa di diverso_ lo vede lì, nella postura rigida dell’altro – anche se ad un occhio distratto non risulterebbe in alcun modo differente; ma Tommy riconosce un certo tono di consapevolezza dalla quale non riesce a distrarsi. Come se Mick fosse venuto a patti con ciò che è successo e, in fondo – _molto a fondo_ – non vi è nessuna traccia di pentimento.  
«Bastardo, lo sai anche tu che è diverso!»  
È sul punto di alzarsi e indicarlo come unico colpevole della vicenda, eppure non ci riesce – sa che sarebbe una bugia -, quindi il suo momento di tentennamento è un vantaggio che il chitarrista non si lascia sfuggire.  
  
«Okay, è diverso,» Mick lo ammette con un inusuale pacatezza, quasi a lasciar intendere che ha avuto tutta l’intera mattina per pensarci e ha raggiunto delle conclusioni senza la drammatica teatralità di Tommy. «Ma è un segreto che dobbiamo portarci in tomba, chiaro?»  
  
Ci pensa e non risponde. Ci pensa, e già sa che non vi sono altre soluzioni – a prescindere da ciò che vogliono farne della vicenda, farlo sapere in giro non porterebbe a nulla di buono per entrambi. Mick, poi, è così riservato da fargli quasi tenerezza, anche se non pensa sia cosa opportuna da ammettere adesso. Al contrario, cerca di capirlo, poiché pur essendo avvezzo alla fama che comporta l’essere _un fantastico batterista_ , ha anche lui dei momenti in cui l’essere sotto i riflettori diventa insopportabile.  
Già riesce ad immaginarseli, i grandi titoloni, e paparazzi pronti a chiamare farsa l’immagine dei Crüe come fanatici di donne. Tommy crede di esserlo ancora, ma potrebbe esserci spazio per altro, e per la prima volta non la immagina come una stranezza.  
  
«Dovrò mantenere il silenzio per molti più anni di te, quindi?»  
  
«Ne ho le palle piene delle tue cazzate, non sono così vecchio.»  
Un mozzicone annega nelle ultime dita di succo e mentre Mick se ne va offeso, Tommy lo vede, sì, un piccolo sorriso apparire su quel solitamente stoico viso.  
Un segreto che vale la pena di conservare.  



End file.
